


Realization

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally understands why he can't wholeheartedly join in the fight to take down the Devil. And, boy, does that suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

“Sam? Sam, are you in there?”

“Go away.”

“Dude, quit your emo-ing and get out here! Andi's called you! Twice!”

“I don't care! Just leave me alone!”

Sam rolled to his other side, pulling the blanket over his head. He never wanted to get out of bed again. After a few more shouts and knocks, Sock and Ben went back to their game and he was left to mourn in peace.

Sam wasn't a very emotional guy. He didn't just lie down and give up on life like this. But these were pretty darn special circumstances, and frankly, he didn't know what else to do.

With a depressed sigh, Sam pushed his face down in the pillow and grumbled. Why did this have to happen to him?

_“Hey, Sam, nice to see you,” Tony said, clapping Sam on the shoulder. “Come in, come in. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, tea, wine, lemonade?”_

_Sam shrugged. “Uh, sure, lemonade's good.”_

_When they were settled, Tony looked at Sam with a victorious smile. “I know how we're going to take down the Devil,” he said, giving Sam an important nod._

_Sam nodded back. “Okay.”_

_“It's going to be messy, but I'm sure it can be done,” Tony continued. “Now, what we need you to do -”_

_“Uh, no, Tony, listen,” Sam interrupted. “I'm not gonna tell him what you're up to, and I can get you all the hardware and materials you need from the Bench. But I don't want any part in this, man. I'm done with the whole rebellion thing.” He gave Tony an apologetic look._

_Tony looked very displeased. “Sam, he's the Devil! We need to stop him; he must be conquered!”_

_Sam held his hands up defensively. “Sure, yeah. Whatever you say. I'm just saying, I don't want any part of it. It didn't exactly work out so good for me last time, you know.”_

_Tony snorted contemptuously. “Oh, sure! The Devil changed his cell phone number, so now you can't call him. Boo hoo! He's the incarnation of evil, Sam! And besides, he owns you and a number of others! Don't you want your soul back?”_

_“Sure I do,” Sam said evasively._

_Tony was about to speak again, when he stopped and stared at Sam. “No, you don't.”_

_Sam frowned. “What?”_

_“You don't want your soul back, do yo?” Tony said, sounding horrified. “You think your deal isn't so bad; he's not the worst boss around, is he? Sam, he's brainwashed you!”_

_“He's not that bad,” Sam insisted. “He... he's just lonely.”_

_Tony stood up so quickly he almost tipped the table over. “Lonely! Sam, he's_ the Devil _! Listen to yourself! You're defending Satan!”_

_Sam opened his mouth to argue, when it hit him. He was. He was defending the Devil, refusing to rebel against him, for no better reason than... what? He didn't want to do that to his boss? Had he really no better excuse than that?_

_Eyes wide and mouth gaping like the proverbial fish out of water, Sam sank back in the couch. Not only was he defending the Devil, he didn't want to get out of the contract. He'd had his chances, hadn't he? The Get Out Of Hell Free card, when the Devil had owed him one, letting the Demon lawyers look over his contract..._

_There was probably a lot of times he could have gotten out of the contract. So why hadn't he?_

_“Maybe the Devil treats you better than any of his other employees,” Tony said, sounding angry now. “But Sam, you're going to Hell when you die! Through no choice of your own!”_

_“Treats me better?” Sam asked, not quite tacking on to the conversation yet._

_“He takes you out for ice cream, and you're ready to stand up and fight for him?” Tony snarled._

_Sam couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face at that. One of the few nice things he and the Devil had done together._

_Tony was ranting away in the background over how Sam needed to grow some balls and take up the fight. Sam was smiling softly to himself, looking into his lemonade, thinking about the fact that the Devil had actually given him the Out Of Hell card in the first place, that he'd released Gladys just because Sam asked..._

_He liked to think that it was all because the Devil couldn't resist his begging eyes. That made him smile even more._

_“Sam.”_

_Sam snapped out of his reverie, looking up at Tony. “What?”_

_“My God, Sam. Look at yourself!” the demon said, sounding almost insulted. “I'm talking about the Devil, and you sit there glowing. You're smiling like you were headed for a date with your new girlfriend. I know that look. You're in love with him, Sam.”_

_Sam did a double-take, snorting lemonade out through his nose. “What! Like hell I am!”_

_“Steve used to have that look when we were talking about our future,” Tony said, a note of sadness in his voice. “Don't even try to deny it, Sam; you're in love with him!”_

_Sam, a look of horror on his face, shook his head wordlessly._

_“It's that feeling of warmth, isn't it, that spreads through you when he smiles at you? You can't tell him no, and you feel so proud whenever he's pleased with your work.” Tony looked sad, now._

_Sam's face fell. He suddenly knew the truth of Tony's words. He was in love with the Devil._

_Dropping the glass, he shot off the couch, and ran for it. He ran out of Tony's circle house, he ran to his car, and drove ten miles over the speed limit all the way home. He barely paused to throw his keys on the kitchen counter before escaping into his room._

Seven hours later, he was still lying on his bed, fully dressed and depressed. Sam groaned miserably and turned over again, only to roll right into the Devil himself.

“Whaa!” Sam yelled, flailing to get away from the suddenly materialized Devil. “Don't do that! You scare the shit out of me!”

The Devil chuckled, propping himself up on an elbow. “Well, what do you expect me to do, Sam? It's nearly seven in the evening, and you're in bed, bitching like a ten year-old with a heartache.”

Sam blushed furiously at that. “Am not!”

The Devil frowned. “Seriously, what's wrong, kiddo? I was coming over to ask if you wanted to go grab a beer. Oh, and I've got a new soul for you.”

“Why didn't you just zap me out of here like you usually do?” Sam said, trying to calm his thumping heart. The adrenaline rush that followed the scare was gone. It was just his heart beating too fast now.

“I could have, but it's so much more fun freaking you out,” the Devil grinned.

Sam sighed. “Fine. Whatever.” He rolled over until his back was to the Devil. He really didn't want to see that smiling face one more time; didn't want to feel butterflies and a warm glow just because the Devil told him he cared...

_Fuck! I am so seriously fucked!_

Because a lot of things, though risky, might work out just fine, but an infatuation centred around the Devil would not.

A steely grip on his shoulder made Sam wince. The Devil pulled, shoving Sam down on his back. “Since when do you turn your back on me, Sam?” he said, sounding rather miffed.

“We're in my bedroom!” Sam said. “You're trying to scare the shit out of me, and then just give me a new assignment! You always do stupid things like this! Can't you just leave me alone?”

The Devil's frown turned into a glare. “Now you listen to me, Sammy. If I want to teleport your ass to the North Pole and back again, you have no say in the matter. I'm taking good care of you here! How about a little more gratitude and a little less bitching?”

Sam bit his lip. “Oh, I forgot. I'm just a piece of property to you.” That almost hurt too much to utter. It almost tore him apart just knowing it.

“What is this; Self Loathing Week?” the Devil exclaimed. He sounded extremely exasperated. “You sound like a teenage girl with a crush!”

“Well, maybe that's because I just realized I am one!” Sam snapped, sitting up and getting off the bed to pace before it, glaring back at the Devil. “I just realized I'm in love with the one person that will probably laugh in my face and tear me a new one if I even mention it! And that sucks, because you know what, love _does_ exist, and it's the only reason for people to exist, and what good will it do me that I'm in love with someone who's incapable of reciprocating?

“And then, enter the Devil, who gets a kick out of making fun of me! Yeah, sorry if I'm not Miss Sunshine today,” Sam finished. He realized he was about to look hurt and needy and wistful, and so turned his face away. He'd probably said too much already; he was just so frustrated!

The Devil laughed. He _laughed_. “Sammy, you little drama queen. Don't be such a pessimist; she'll probably come 'round once she sees those puppy dogs. And anyway, I don't mean anything by it; I'm just trying to have a little fun with you!”

Looking down at the Devil lying casually on his side on Sam's bed, Sam had a sudden vision of how, exactly, the Devil could _have fun_ with him. A jolt of arousal ran through him, and he had to turn to the wall just to avoid getting hard.

_This is the single most embarrassing moment of my life!_

“Sam, come on. Why don't you tell me all about it, and you'll feel better,” the Devil said.

Sam, about to tear his own hair out from visualizing the Devil having fun with him in all sorts of positions and locations, groaned loudly with frustration. “No, I won't! I'll probably feel like shit after you're finished kicking my ass, too!”

Oops.

“Now, why would I kick your ass if you tell me, Sam?” the Devil said softly. “Do I sense a situation here?”

“Fuck yes, you do!” Sam wailed, turning back to look the Devil in the eyes. “It's you, okay? I'm in love with you. Today I found out I'm so messed up I'm in love with Satan himself. There, are you happy now? I bet you're gonna hang this over my head forever!”

The Devil just looked at him for a minute. Then a slow, hungry, oh-so-evil grin spread across his features. “Then it would be very unlike me not to take advantage, wouldn't it.”

Sam swallowed. “Uh...”

A whip-like sound cracked through the room, and Sam saw a tail appear over the Devil's shoulder, lashing through the air. The tail shot out and curled around Sam's wrist, tugging the reaper forwards until he toppled onto the bed.

“If you're in love with me, Sam... wouldn't you like to _consummate_ your feelings? I can't say I'm feeling very adverse to the idea, myself,” the Devil purred. He reached out to stroke an appreciative hand down Sam's cheek.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed the moment he felt the Devil's fingers on his skin. His heart was about thumping its way out through his ribs. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Don't care,” Sam said, looking into the Devil's eyes, no longer caring if his boss saw the emotion on display. “I want it. If it's with you, I want it.”

“Spoken like a true, foolish romantic,” the Devil laughed. He held Sam's chin in place and leaned in. “But that's all part of your charm, I guess.”

Sam's heart skipped a beat when their lips touched, then went on a drum-roll again. He smiled, tilting his head gently to one side, timidly opening his lips. The Devil liked him. Really liked him!

“Can I touch you?” Sam whispered, barely pausing the kiss to ask.

“Go right ahead and touch all you want, Sam,” the Devil said with a chuckle. He was obviously finding this very amusing.

Sam wasted no time in sliding his hand down the front of the Devil's suit trousers. Encountering hard flesh beneath his fingertips, he looked up at his boss, lying next to him on the bed, and blinked slowly. Stroke lightly. The Devil's grin turned into a sigh.

As he stroke the Devil inside his pants, Sam's mind boggled with the fact that he wanted this. That he was so desperate for any scrap of affection from the Devil that he'd willingly beg to touch him, beg for a kiss. He'd never thought about it, but now that he did, it dawned on him that he would probably never try to get out of his contract – anything to stay close to the Devil.

“Mm, that feels nice, Sam,” the Devil said, rolling onto his back and placing his hands behind his head. “But you know what would feel better? Your lips.”

Sam shuddered. He didn't have the willpower to say no. Not that he wanted to, either. He opened the belt and pulled the trousers down, revealing the Devil's hardness in all its glory. He wetted his lips, then bent down and took up the task at hand.

Sam had the Devil's cock in his mouth, and he didn't ever want to take it out. He wanted to forever see the Devil's expression of bliss, all because of Sam, and hear those encouraging little grunts. He bobbed his head, faster by the second.

It wasn't exactly love-making, but Sam didn't mind and he hadn't expected even half as much. He just knew he wanted the Devil, and he was getting what he wanted. When the Devil finally sighed contentedly and came, Sam didn't even consider spitting it out.

“Well, what do you know,” the Devil said, panting a little. “You were better at this than I'd have thought.”

Sam glowed with pride. “I, uh... thanks.”

“Yeah, well, don't get all excited about it; that just means I'll be coming back to fuck your mouth on a regular basis,” the Devil said, smirking evilly at his reaper.

Sam was almost a little ashamed when he realized he wouldn't mind that. As long as it was the Devil's cock down his throat, he wouldn't gag.

Oh, and it also helped that the Devil afterwards gave him the most spectacular handjob, making Sam almost pass out when he came. Sam fell asleep that night with a delirious grin on his lips, and when he woke up the day after, his situation didn't seem all that horrible.

True, he might have inappropriate feelings for the Devil, but the Devil didn't tear him a new one and he let Sam act on his feelings. That was good enough for the reaper to not even consider joining any more rebellions. He was happy just where he was.


End file.
